La familia Walker
by Miu-senshi
Summary: AU. Mana y Neah regentan una cafetería inglesa ambientada en el siglo XIX, viven tranquilamente (exceptuando a Cross y a Tim) siguiendo una eterna rutina que ni aman ni odian. Pero un día, tal vez por azares del destino, conocen a un pequeño huérfano que les deja prendados.


**La familia Walker.**

Disclaimer: D .Gray-man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.

Nota: Universo Alterno.

_Resumen:_ AU. Mana y Neah regentan una cafetería inglesa ambientada en el siglo XIX, viven tranquilamente (exceptuando a Cross y a Tim) siguiendo una eterna rutina que ni aman ni odian. Pero un día, tal vez por azares del destino, conocen a un pequeño huérfano que les deja prendados.

* * *

En la anciana Inglaterra del siglo XXI viven dos hermanos, Mana y Neah Walker, ambos heredaron una pequeña y linda cafetería inglesa ambientada en el siglo XIX, que llevan con mucho cariño y dedicación.

Se levantan temprano y bajan hasta la primera planta de su casa, que es la cafetería, donde lo ponen todo a punto para los primeros clientes del día. Siempre es la misma rutina, sin cambios algunos.

Lo único que rompe la tranquilidad del hogar de los Walker es Cross Marian, un extravagante científico amigo de Neah, que vive temporalmente con ellos en la casa (o al menos eso dijo hace cinco años). Pero Mana a aprendido a hacer caso omiso a las extravagancias de Cross y por ello viven bien.

Ni siquiera le sorprende ya un extraño ser que su hermano y el científico crearon, un golem llamado Timcanpy. Es parte de un estudio de comunicación medioambiental que Cross está llevando a cabo, y en la que Neah le ayuda cada vez que puede. Pero lo que le da miedo a Mana es que el golem parece tener personalidad propia.

Y así son todos los días de la familia Walker, sin apenas inmutarse ante el paso del tiempo, hasta que llegó ese día.

—Neah. —Llamó Mana recogiéndose el largo cabello en una cola. —Neah ¿dónde estás?

—Estoy aquí Mana. —Responde el menor bajando de un salto de la silla donde se encuentras. —Estaba rescatando a Tim, se había quedado atascado en el reloj de pared. —Explica acariciando al golem con cuidado.

Tim mueve las alas y se estira, comprobando que todo su sistema esta en correcto funcionamiento.

Mana suspira.

—Necesito que vayas a comprar los caprichos de Cross. —Le pide mientras se le acerca para ponerle bien la corbata. —Sabes que no pienso consentirle sus vicios bajo mi techo. —Prosigue dejando la corbata totalmente impecable.

Neah sonríe de forma conciliadora, clavando sus ojos dorados en los de su hermano mayor.

—Lo sé Mana, me quedó claro el primer día.

—Pues entonces encárgate tú de cuidarlo, te dije que si querías una mascota la cuidarías tú. —Le comenta con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, demostrándole que no está enfadado con él.

Neah ríe divertido.

—Te prometo que yo me haré cargo. —Dice poniéndose la chaqueta canela. —Así que no te preocupes, voy a comprarle el vino que tanto quiere.

Neah se acerca hasta Mana y le da un suave beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida, con un leal Tim posado en su cabeza de cabellos revueltos.

—Más te vale, y recuerda que el alcohol y el tabaco se lo tiene que pagar él. —Mana le acaricia la mejilla antes de abrirle la puerta de la calle. —Así que más le vale devolverte el dinero.

—Sabes que al final lo hace. —Murmura saliendo por la puerta de la calle. —Me llevo a Tim.

—Tened cuidado.

—Te quiero Mana. —Dice Neah con una gran sonrisa en su rostro moreno.

—Y yo a ti tonto. —Susurra Mana, cerrando la puerta con cuidado y disponiéndose a atender a los clientes.

Neah circula por las adoquinadas calles Londinenses, esquivando a las personas que van más atareadas, cuidando de que Tim no se despiste y se pierda (no quiere volver a enfrentarse a un gato para salvarlo). Saluda cortésmente a algunos conocidos, tal y como Mana le ha enseñado a hacer, y prosigue su marcha hasta la tiendas de licores.

Mientras caminan ven pasar una larga fila de niños, los integrantes del orfanato de monjas más cercano que ahí. Neah los mira sin mucho interés, demasiado abstraído en sus propios pensamientos internos, pero Tim ha visto algo que le ha llamado la atención.

Entre toda la multitud de niños hay uno que resalta sobre el resto. Es un niño pequeño, de apenas cinco años de edad y grandes ojos plateados que parecen fragmentos de luna. Su cabello es blanco como la nieve y su piel es tan nívea que parece de porcelana inmaculada.

Y es tan pequeño y frágil que Tim tarda en entender que se trata de un chico.

El golem se remueve entre el pelo de Neah, exigiéndole que pare y mire al pequeño albino que camina al final de la cola, excluido del resto de los niños que hablan entre ellos sin dirigirle ni una mísera mirada.

Neah se detiene y mira el niño, sin entender que quiere Tim, entonces el niño se gira también y sus miradas se encuentran de lleno. Los plateados ojos del niño se encuentran con los dorados de Neah, que se quedan absortos ante la compleja mirada del pequeño.

Dolor, sufrimiento, abandono, inocencia, esperanzas, incertidumbre, desconfianza… Toda una marea de complejos sentimientos manifestándose en los luceros del pequeño.

Y de pronto Neah se siente incapaz de seguir adelante. Ese niño que parece un pequeño ángel le estaba llamando, pidiéndole sin palabras que lo salvase de algo incierto, del destino tal vez.

Entonces el angelito tropieza, absorto en sus ideas, y cae en el suelo. Los cortos pantalones que le quedan extra grandes no amortiguan la caída, al igual que sus pequeñas manos, por lo que sus manos y rodillas se raspan contra el duro suelo adoquinado de Londres.

Para cuando Neah quiere razonar algo ya está de rodillas junto al niño, ofreciéndole una mano para que se puede levantar, sin dejar de sonreírle ni por un solo instante.

—¿Te has hecho daño, angelito? —Le pregunta dulcemente, con Tim meciendo su cola.

El niño le mira, debatiéndose entre el dolor de sus heridas, la desconfianza y la dulzura que esa mirada le provoca en su interior.

—Ven, ya paso…—Le susurra Neah levantándolo del suelo y sentándole en sus piernas con el fin de ver las heridas del niño. —No te preocupes angelito, yo y Tim te curaremos.

—¿Tim? —Pregunta con su melódica voz, mirando al golem con asombro.

—Sí, el es Timcanpy, Tim para los amigos, y yo soy Neah. —Le dice mientras saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo. —Es un placer conocerte angelito.

Le pasa el pañuelo por debajo de los ojos, eliminando las lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus pestañas de nieve. El niño se sonroja, pero no reniega de la dulzura con la que lo trata Neah.

Tim salta a los brazos del niño y le hace cosquillas con sus alas doradas, arrancándole una suave risa a sus finos labios. Neah piensa que es sumamente reconfortante hacer sonreír a alguien que lo necesita.

Una de las monjas encargadas de cuidar a los niños corre hasta ellos, asustada por que casi pierde a uno de los niños que le habían encomendado.

—Cuanto lo siento señor. —Dice, Neah la mira extrañado, sin comprender porque se disculpa.

—¿Qué…?—Susurra sin lograr entender a la mujer.

—Este niño le ha molestado ¿no? —Le explica señalando al angelito blanco que reposa entre sus brazos.

—No. —Dice Neah. —No me ha molestado en absoluto, de hecho lo que me ha molestado es que usted esté más preocupada por si me molesta que por el hecho de que se haya caído. —Comenta con el ceño fruncido, meciendo de forma inconsciente al albino.

—Ya bueno, yo…—Murmura sonrojada, agachando la vista.

Entonces el angelito lo mira, hechizándolo con sus orbes de luz de luna. Neah ve en ellos como se despide, como si estuviese a punto de ser arrojado al averno más profundo y cruel que jamás haya sido creado por el diablo.

Y siente que no puede dejarlo ir.

Pues ver como abraza al golem dorado como si lo fuese todo le conmovió, ya que abrazaba a Tim como si fuese el último rayo de sol que caería sobre la tierra, su última esperanza…

—¿Cómo puedo adoptarle? —Pregunta antes de ser consciente de lo que dice, olvidando su raciocinio.

—¿Cómo? —Pregunta la monja extrañada ante la petición del muchacho frente a sí.

—Resulta que quiero tener un hijo. —Se inventa sobre la marcha, sin mostrar en ningún momento inseguridad o duda. —Y este angelito es justamente lo que buscamos, no me pregunte como, simplemente lo sé.

—Supongo que podríamos arreglar los papeles sí, bueno…—Susurra aún aturdida, sorprendida de que alguien quisiese adoptar al extraño niño albino.

Neah mira de nuevo al niño, clavando sus brillantes ojos dorados en él.

—¿Lo has oído, angelito? —Le pregunta, sintiendo como esos inmensos orbes plateados le miraban temblando de la emoción. —Vas a ser mi bebe y el de Mana. —Le explica sonriente. —Tendrás una nueva vida, un nuevo todo, y serás feliz, angelito, muy feliz. —Le promete acariciándole los sedosos cabellos blancos.

Entonces el niño lo mira por largo rato, en silencio, sin dejar de soltar a Tim. Medita profundamente hasta que al final decide hablar.

—¿Papá? —Pregunta dulcemente, colorado, con un dedo sobre sus labios y la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

En ese instante Neah siente que se le cae el alma a los pies, la dulzura e inocencia del angelito lo habían hechizado por siempre, sin darle posibilidades de huir de ella, (aunque de todas formas no quería huir de ella).

—Sí, yo seré tu papá y Mana tu papi. —Le explica con cariño, iluminando el mundo y el rostro del niño.

_*Un mes después…*_

Hoy Neah está sumamente feliz, después de mucho esfuerzo y maniobras a logrado adoptar a su pequeño angelito, sin que nadie sepa nada, pues quiere que sea una sorpresa para Mana.

El niño está a nombre de ambos, gracias a que ha engañado a Mana para que crean que están adoptando un perro en lugar de a un niño. Lo más curioso es que ha elegido el nombre de Allen, pensando que era un perro, y sin embargo le dijo una vez que Tobi era un buen nombre para un niño.

¿Su hermano no había visto acaso la película de Tod y Tobi?

Neah sacudió la cabeza y entró en el orfanato, dispuesto a recoger a su angelito. El albino lo espera en la puerta, con una pequeña maletita entre sus manitas, meciéndose sobre sus pies con impaciencia.

—Allen. —Le llama, haciendo uso del nuevo nombre del niño, el cual no tarda en mirarle. —Hola Allen.

Allen sonríe y suelta la maleta, arrojándose a los brazos de Neah. Por un momento había pensado que no iría junto a él, que al igual que sus padres biológicos lo abandonaría. Pero no lo había hecho.

—Papá. —Susurra mientras Neah lo acunaba entre sus brazos, con Tim revoloteando alrededor del chico con impaciencia.

Tras ese encuentro Neah termina los últimos papeles y se despide junto a Allen de las monjas, con la cortesía que Mana siempre exigía. Tras eso se montan en el coche negro que le había cogido prestado a Cross y lo conduce hasta la cafetería.

Aparca el coche en la puerta, toma la maleta de Allen con una mano y coge el niño con cuidado, acurrucándolo contra su pecho. Luego mira a Timcanpy con una sonrisa cómplice y le giñó el ojo.

—Ya sabes que hacer Tim.

El golem dorado gira sobre sí mismo y se precipita hasta el interior de la cafetería, dispuesto a avisar a Mana de la llegada de Neah y Allen, mientras ellos entran por la puerta.

Tim no tarda en encontrar a Mana, que reñía a Cross por dejar la ropa por ahí tirada. Se precipita hasta Mana, agarrándole un mechón de pelo y tirando de el con insistencia, clamando su atención.

—¿Qué ocurre, Tim? —Pregunta tomando la esfera dorada entre sus manos, con la esperanza de que le dejase de tirar del pelo.

—Me parece que Neah ya ha llegado con vuestro chucho. —Comenta Cross, jugueteando con la cajetilla del tabaco.

Mana mira a Tim, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y antes de que pudiese preguntarle donde estaba Neah este apareció, con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro moreno, cargando algo entre sus brazos.

—Mana quiero presentarte a Allen. —Le dice, para luego mirar al angelito que tiene entre sus brazos. —Vamos, no seas tímido y saluda. —Le pidie con dulzura, meciéndolo nuevamente.

Allen obedece y mira a donde estaba Mana, fijando en él sus luceros plateados. Mana tarda en procesar lo que Neah acababa de hacer, ¿acaso se le había ocurrido adoptar a un niño?

—¿Papi? —Pregunta el pequeño, con una manita sobre sus labios.

Y Mana supo que le daba igual lo que hubiese hecho Neah, pues ese niño era una dulzura, tan encantador y tierno… Se acerca hasta Neah y Allen, con una sonrisa azucarada en el rostro.

—Sí Allen, soy tu papi. —Le dice estirando los brazos para cogerlo y acunarlo con cuidado.

El niño sonrie complacido, abrazándose al cuello de su querido papi, con las manos de su papá apoyadas en su espalda, protegiéndole.

Así fue como la familia Walker se completó al fin.

Y allí, en esa cafetería de Londres, vivieron y fueron muy felices, a pesar de las rarezas de Cross y los variopintos amigos que Allen conoció cuando creció, con Tim creciendo y encogiendo cada cierto tiempo.

Pero a Neah y Mana no les importó, tan solo sintieron un leve pesar cuando Allen tuvo pareja, mas como no les abandonó no tuvieron ningún problema y continuaron viviendo felizmente.

Entonces un día Allen les llamó, con su usual sonrisa de ángel, y ellos acudieron a su llamada. La emoción acudió a ellos cuando su hijo, junto a su pareja, les presentaron a su bebe.

Y comieron perdices y vivieron muy felices, hasta que sus vidas mortales llegaron a su fin.

**Fin**.

Nota: la pareja de Allen la dejo a libre elección.


End file.
